Lo Mejor De Mi
by eveen
Summary: Shizuru Fujino y Natsuki kuga se enamoran un otoño cuando son dos adolescentes. Aunque son de mundos diferentes su amor parece no conocer límites. En el verano de su último año, la pareja pasa por una serie de infortunios que las hacen separarse. Dieciséis años mas tarde por cosas del destino, volveran a reencontrarse reviviendo los recuerdos de ese amor nunca olvidado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola!, de nuevo yo, trayéndoles una nueva historia, es una adaptación de un libro y película que me encanto, se que quizá el primer capitulo no sea de su interes por la falta de dialogo, pero si siguen leyendo estoy segura de que les encantara igual que a mi, por supuesto, tiene un aporte mio también.

Espero que sea de su agrado y pues sin mas. nos estamos leyendo pronto.

* * *

 **Lo Mejor De Mi**

 **En los catorce años que llevaba trabajando en plataformas petrolíferas Natsuki Kuga, creía haberlo visto todo. En el año 2015, fue testigo del accidente de un helicóptero que perdió el control durante la maniobra de aterrizaje. El aparato se estrelló contra la cubierta y provocó una impresionante bola de fuego; natsuki habia sufrído varias heridas graves en la espalda cuando intentó salvar a las víctimas. En el accidente perecieron trece personas, la mayoría de las cuales viajaban en el helicóptero. Cuatro años más tarde, después de que una grúa se desplomara en la plataforma, un trozo de metal del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto que había salido volando casi le cercenó la cabeza. En el año 2020, fue uno de los pocos trabajadores que se quedó en la plataforma cuando el huracán Iván desató su furia contra aquella parte del planeta. Con ráfagas de viento de más de ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora, el huracán levantó olas gigantescas, tan impresionantes como para que natsuki se planteara ponerse un salvavidas por si se desmoronaba la plataforma.**

 **Pero hubo más accidentes; la gente resbalaba, había piezas que se partían, y entre la tripulación, los cortes y los moratones eran el pan de cada día. Natsuki había visto más huesos rotos de los que podía contar, y había sobrevivido a dos brotes de intoxicación alimentaria que se habían cebado en toda la tripulación. Dos años antes, en 2021, presenció cómo un buque de suministro empezaba a hundirse a medida que se alejaba de la plataforma, aunque su tripulación logró ser rescatada en el último momento por otra embarcación guardacostas que patrullaba cerca de la zona.**

 **Sin embargo, la explosión de ese año había sido algo diferente. Dado que no hubo derrame de petróleo, en aquella ocasión, los mecanismos de seguridad y sus sistemas auxiliares evitaron un grave desastre, solo la prensa nacional se hizo eco del siniestro. De hecho, a los pocos días, el asunto quedó completamente olvidado. Pero para los que estaban allí, incluida ella, fue el origen de numerosas pesadillas.**

 **Hasta aquel momento, las mañanas en la plataforma habían transcurrido de un modo rutinario. Natsuki estaba monitorizando las estaciones de bombeo cuando de repente estalló uno de los tanques de almacenamiento de crudo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de procesar lo que había sucedido, el impacto de la explosión la lanzó contra una torre próxima. A continuación, el fuego se expandió rápidamente por todas partes. La plataforma entera, recubierta de grasa y petróleo, se convirtió de inmediato en un infierno que engulló toda la instalación. Otras dos fuertes explosiones sacudieron la plataforma de un modo aún más violento. Natsuki recordaba que había arrastrado varios cuerpos para alejarlos del fuego, pero una cuarta explosión, más potente que las anteriores, la lanzó otra vez por los aires. Apenas recordaba haber caído al agua; aquel impacto debería haberla matado. De repente, se encontró flotando en la bahía de tokio, a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros al sur de la region de kanto, cerca de yokohama.**

 **Sus ojos veian arder la enorme torre, sentia como su cuerpo se entumecia por la helada agua del pacifico, trataba de mantenerse a flote pero las pesadas botas y el uniforme cada ves la iban sumergiendo mas, entonces mientras su vista veia mas lejana la plataforma, como una alucinacion la vio a ella, con su perfecto cabello castaño ondeando en ese maravilloso atardecer veraniego, esa sonrisa picara que siempre le dedicaba, ella se acercaba abriendose paso entre los arboles de cerezo, se acercaba con un caminar lento que a cada paso acariciaba con sus manos aquellos tulipanes tan rojos como sus hermosos ojos que la miraban con amor puro, su boca se movia como si cantara una cancion, supo cual era e inconcientemente empezo a cantar.**

 **-My head's underwater (Mi cabeza está bajo el agua), But I'm breathing fine (pero estoy respirando bien), You're crazy and I'm out of my mind (tú estás loca y yo no estoy en mis cabales), Because all of me (Porque todo de mí), Loves all of you (ama todo de ti ) -Y ahí supo que moriria.**

 **Después se enteró que había quedado inconciente y habia permanecido en el agua casi cuatro horas, siendo arrastrada un kilómetro y medio de distancia de la plataforma antes de que un buque de abastecimiento que había acudido velozmente hasta la impactante escena lo salvara de una muerte segura.**

 **-Es usted la heroína de la empreza señorita kuga- dijo el doctor sacandola de sus cabilasiones- esos dos hombres que salvo se pondran bien, y si sus signos vitales siguen estables podra irse a casa- el hombre mayor se giro en su silla para comenzar a teclear en el monitor y levanto sus gafas aun permaneciendo en un estado de asombro- es increible, estuvo en el agua casi cuatro horas y no hay ni rastro de hipotermia, tan solo la caida deberia haberla matado, es un milagro que este viva señorita kuga, no hay otra palabra para describirlo… quiere que llamemos a alguien para que venga a recogerla?-**

 **-…eh…no…no importa-**

 **Desde la explosión, le costaba conciliar el sueño, y no por ninguna pesadilla recurrente, sino porque no podía zafarse de la impresión de que alguien la vigilaba. Se sentía… como si la persiguieran, por más ridículo que pudiera parecer. Tanto de día como de noche, de vez en cuando percibía algún movimiento furtivo cercano, pero, cuando se daba la vuelta, no había nada ni nadie que diera sentido a su malestar. Se cuestionó si tal vez se estaba volviendo loca. El médico sugirió que podía tratarse de una reacción postraumática a causa del estrés por el accidente, quizá su mente todavía se estaba recuperando. La explicación tenía sentido y parecía lógica, pero no la convenció. Aun así, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El médico le recetó unas pastillas para combatir el insomnio que ni se molestó en tomar.**

 **Le dieron una baja temporal retribuida por un periodo de seis meses mientras se ponían en marcha los engranajes legales. Tres semanas más tarde, la empresa le ofreció un convenio y ella firmó los papeles. Para entonces, ya había recibido llamadas de media docena de abogados, todos con el ávido interés en presentar un litigio de acción popular, pero natsuki no quería complicaciones. Aceptó la oferta económica de la compañía e ingresó el cheque el mismo día que lo recibió. Con suficiente dinero en su cuenta como para que muchos la consideraran una mujer rica, acudió a su banco y realizó una transferencia de casi toda su pequeña fortuna a una cuenta en las islas Caimán. De allí, la transfirió a una cuenta corporativa en suiza que había abierto sin necesidad de mucho papeleo, antes de transferirla a su destino final. Sabía que era virtualmente imposible realizar un seguimiento del dinero.**

 **Solo se quedó con lo necesario para cubrir sus gastos necesarios y para el mantenimiento de su motocicleta y su auto. No necesitaba ni quería mucho. Vivía en un departamento en un vecindario tranquilo, la mayoria de las personas eran ancianos que solo buscaban un lugar tranquilo para pasar sus ultimos años, parejas que tenian niños a los cuales querian mantener lejos del ajetreo de la ciudad y personas que querian aislarse del mundo como ella.**

 **El departamento disponía de una habitación individual y un baño, un comedor y una cocina en la que solo había espacio para una nevera pequeña. Natsuki había amueblado el reducido espacio con objetos que había ido adquiriendo en tiendas de segunda mano. Ni una sola fotografía en las paredes. Aunque llevaba trece años viviendo en el departamento, no la consideraba su hogar, sino solo un sitio donde podía comer, dormir y ducharse.**

 **Con todo, a pesar de ser un pequeño departamento, solía estar tan impecable como las impresionantes casas que embellecían la zona histórica de shibuya. Se podría decir que natsuki era, y siempre había sido, una maniática de la limpieza y del orden. Dos veces al año, reparaba las grietas y cambiaba la alfombra y cortinas cuando se preparaba para ir a trabajar a la plataforma, fregaba los suelos de la cocina y del cuarto de baño con desinfectante, y vaciaba los cajones de víveres que pudieran echarse a perder. Generalmente, trabajaba treinta días, a los que seguían otros tantos libres, así que cualquier alimento que no estuviera enlatado se podría al cabo de menos de una semana, sobre todo en verano. Cuando regresaba, fregaba otra vez el departamento de arriba abajo mientras lo ventilaba, y procuraba hacer todo lo posible para zafarse del olor a humedad.**

 **Con todo, era un lugar tranquilo. En realidad, eso era lo único que natsuki necesitaba. Vivía a un kilómetro de la carretera principal, y el vecindario más cercano estaba incluso más lejos. Después de un mes en la plataforma, eso era exactamente lo que quería.**

 **Una de las cosas a las que nunca se había acostumbrado en la plataforma era al constante ruido, un ruido no natural: grúas reposicionando suministros sin parar, helicópteros, el bombeo permanente y los continuos golpes de metal contra metal. Era una incesante cacofonía. En las plataformas, se extraía crudo durante las veinticuatro horas, lo que significaba que, incluso cuando natsuki intentaba dormir, el fragor no cesaba. Procuraba ignorar el constante ruido mientras estaba allí, pero cada vez que regresaba al departamento, se quedaba impresionada por el silencio casi perfecto, incluso cuando el sol se hallaba en su punto más elevado en el cielo. Por las mañanas, podía oír el canto de los pájaros en los árboles y, por las tardes, a veces oía cómo los grillos y las ranas sincronizaban su compás justo en el momento en que se ponía el sol. Solía ser una experiencia reconfortante, aunque a veces aquel sonido le suscitaba un mar de recuerdos relacionados con su pueblo natal; en tales ocasiones, natsuki se metía en el remolque e intentaba atajar el flujo de recuerdos con simples rutinas que dominaban su vida cuando se hallaba en tierra firme.**

 **Comía, dormía, salía a correr, levantaba pesas y se dedicaba a restaurar su automóvil; daba largos paseos en motocicleta, sin un destino fijo, y a veces iba a pescar; leía todas las noches, y de vez en cuando le escribía una carta a Kaiji Sakomizu. Eso es lo que hacía. No tenía ni televisor ni radio y, aunque disponía de un móvil, en su lista de contactos solo figuraban teléfonos del trabajo. Una vez al mes, se proveía de víveres y de otras cosas imprescindibles, y también pasaba por la librería, pero nunca salía a pasear por jiyugaoka. En trece años, jamás había estado en la bulliciosa zona de Bourbon Street, ni tampoco había visto las coloridas casas del Barrio Francés; nunca había tomado nada en el famoso Café Du Monde ni había saboreado el cóctel Huracán en el legendario bar Lifitte's Blacksmith. En vez de ir al gimnasio, hacía ejercicio detrás del departamento, debajo de una lona desgastada que había colgado de unos árboles cercanos. Los domingos por la tarde no iba al cine. Tenía treinta y tres años, y hacía muchos que no salía con una chica.**

 **La mayoría de la gente no habría querido -ni habría podido- vivir de ese modo, pero claro, tampoco conocían a Natsuki. No sabían quién había sido ni lo que había hecho, y ella prefería que fuera así.**

 **Sin embargo, en una calurosa tarde, a mediados de junio, recibió una llamada inesperada, y los recuerdos del pasado recobraron su viveza. Natsuki llevaba casi nueve semanas sin trabajar. Por primera vez en prácticamente quince años, iba a regresar a su pueblo. Solo con pensarlo se ponía tensa, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. sakomizu había sido algo más que un amigo, había sido como un padre.**

 **La llamada era de Yamada Tamura, un abogado de Fukka, el pueblo donde Natsuki había nacido y había pasado sus primeros años. El celular de natsuki habia sonado dentro de la bolsa de su jeans gastado, se encontraba bebiendo una cerbeza mientras miraba hacia la laguna que estaba a unos metros de distancia.**

 **\- natsuki kuga?-**

 **-soy yo-habia contestado**

 **-me llamo Yamada Tamura y soy el abogado de sakomizu kaiji, me temo que tengo malas noticias…el señor sakomizu fallecio mientras dormia ayer por la noche…tenia ocheinta y dos años años… hay… ciertos asuntos pendientes que requieren que usted los resuelva en persona —le explicó Tamura.**

 **Después de colgar el teléfono reservó una habitación en una pensión de la localidad y luego llamó a una floristería para encargar unas flores.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, después de cerrar la puerta del departamento con llave, enfiló hacia el cobertizo de hojalata situado en la parte trasera, donde guardaba el coche. Era jueves, 18 de junio del 2023. Natsuki sostenía el único traje que tenía y una bolsa de lona en la que había más ropa y algunas otras cosas esenciales que se había dedicado a guardar durante las largas horas de vigilia. Abrió el candado y subió la persiana; un rayo de sol se filtró en el interior del cobertizo e iluminó el vehículo que había estado reparando y restaurando desde sus años en el instituto. Era un _fastback_ de 1969 color negro, la clase de coche que causaba admiración; de hecho, la gente todavía se giraba al verlo pasar. Estaba impecable, como recién salido de fábrica. A lo largo de los años, muchos desconocidos le habían ofrecido bastante dinero por él, pero Natsuki no había aceptado ninguna oferta.**

 **—Es más que un coche —se excusaba, sin añadir nada más.**

 **Sakomizu habría comprendido exactamente a qué se refería.**

 **Natsuki lanzó la bolsa de lona en el asiento del pasajero y depositó el traje encima de la bolsa antes de sentarse al volante. Cuando giró la llave, el motor cobró vida con un potente rugido. Sacó el vehículo del cobertizo sin brusquedad, luego se apeó para bajar la persiana y volvió a colocar el candado. Entre tanto, repasó mentalmente un listado de cosas para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba de nada. Al cabo de dos minutos, conducía por la carretera principal; tardaria aproximadamente un dia y medio en llegar, tampoco es que tuviera prisa. Era hija única, su madre los había abandonado cuando ella tenía tres años, y su padre le había hecho un gran favor al mundo emborrachándose hasta morir. Hacía años que no hablaba con ningún otro miembro de su familia, ni tampoco tenía intención de retomar el contacto.**

 **Iba a ser un viaje relámpago. Natsuki solo pensaba quedarse el tiempo justo para realizar las gestiones necesarias, ni un minuto más. A pesar de que se había criado en Fukka, nunca había tenido la sensación de formar parte de aquella comunidad. El pueblo que Natsuki conocía no tenía nada que ver con la atractiva fotografía de propaganda colgada en algunas oficinas de turismo.**

 **Casi todos los visitantes del pueblo se llevaban la misma impresión: Fukka era una localidad un tanto peculiar, popular entre artistas y poetas, y también entre ancianos retirados cuyo único deseo era pasar sus últimos días navegando en el río ibi.**

 **Fukka cumplía todos los requisitos de pueblo pintoresco, con sus tiendas de antigüedades, sus galerías de arte y sus cafés; además, tenía más ferias semanales que las que parecía posible en un pueblo con menos de mil habitantes. Pero el verdadero Fukka, el que Natsuki había conocido de niña y de adolescente, lo conformaba una serie de familias cuyos antepasados habían residido en la zona desde tiempos coloniales. Personajes como el juez Tenho y el _sheriff_ _Masashi_ , Kanade Suzushiro y las familias Fujino y Searrs. Ellos eran los dueños y señores de aquellas tierras, los que se encargaban de las plantaciones y de todas las transacciones; gente poderosa, una corriente subterránea, invisible pero viva, en un pueblo que siempre había sido suyo. Y seguían gobernándolo a su antojo.**

 **Natsuki lo experimentó de primera mano a los diecisiete años, y luego otra vez a los diecinueve, cuando decidió marcharse para no volver nunca más.**

 **No resultaba nada fácil residir en Fukka cuando uno se apellidaba Kuga. Por lo que sabía, el antepasado más remoto en el árbol genealógico de los Kuga era su bisabuelo, que había estado en la cárcel. Varios miembros de la familia habían sido condenados por un sinfín de fechorías: asalto y agresión, incendio intencionado, intento de asesinato e incluso asesinato consumado. La propiedad familiar ubicada en una zona boscosa y rocosa era como un estado independiente con sus propias leyes.**

 **La propiedad de los Kuga estaba salpicada por un puñado de volquetes destartalados, remolques y graneros llenos de chatarra. Ni siquiera el _sheriff_ se aventuraba a pisar aquel reducto, a menos que no le quedara otro remedio. Los cazadores preferían dar un largo rodeo en vez de atravesar aquellas tierras, ya que estaban seguros de que el cartel de PROHIBIDO ENTRAR: SE DISPARARÁ A LOS INTRUSOS no era simplemente un aviso, sino una promesa.**

 **Los Kuga eran destiladores clandestinos, traficantes de drogas, alcohólicos, ladrones y proxenetas; maltrataban a sus mujeres y se comportaban como verdaderos tiranos con sus hijos, y, por encima de todo, eran patológicamente violentos.**

 **Según un artículo publicado en una revista, se los consideraba el clan más cruel y sanguinario al este de Chubu. El padre de Natsuki no había sido una excepción; desde los veinte años hasta entrados los treinta, se había pasado la mayor parte de sus días entre rejas por diversos delitos que incluían apuñalar a un tipo con un picahielos después de que el hombre le cortara el paso con el coche en una carretera. Lo habían juzgado por asesinato dos veces, y en ambos casos había salido absuelto después de que todos los testigos desaparecieran como por arte de magia; incluso el resto de la familia sabía que era mejor no buscarle pleito.**

 **Natsuki no podía entender cómo era posible que su madre hubiera decidido casarse con él. No la culpaba por haberse marchado, ni tampoco por no habérsela llevado con ella. Los patriarcas en el clan de los Kuga mostraban una genuina obsesión posesiva por sus hijos, y a Natsuki no le cabía la menor duda de que su padre habría perseguido a su madre hasta los confines del mundo en busca de su hija y que lo habría llevado de vuelta a Fukka sin mostrar ni un ápice de compasión. Él mismo se lo había dicho a Natsuki en más de una ocasión, y ella nunca se atrevió a preguntarle qué habría hecho si su madre se hubiera resistido. Ya sabía la respuesta.**

 **Se preguntaba cuántos miembros de su familia todavía vivirían en aquellas tierras. Cuando se marchó, aparte de su padre, quedaba un abuelo, cuatro tíos, tres tías y dieciséis primos. Después de tantos años, con los primos ya adultos y con su propia descendencia, la prole debía de ser más numerosa, pero Natsuki no sentía ni el más mínimo deseo de averiguarlo. Podía ser el mundo en el que se había criado, pero, al igual que le pasaba con Fukka, nunca se había sentido parte de aquel clan.**

 **Quizá su madre, quienquiera que fuera, tenía algo que ver con su forma de ser, pero ella no era como ellos. A diferencia de sus primos, Natsuki nunca se había metido en ninguna pelea en la escuela y, además, sacaba unas notas decentes. Siempre se había mantenido alejada de las drogas y del alcohol, y de adolescente evitaba a sus primos cada vez que estos bajaban al pueblo en busca de bronca con excusas tales como que tenían que echar un vistazo a la destilería o que tenían que ayudar a desguazar un coche que había robado algún miembro de la familia. Mantenía la cabeza baja y, siempre que podía, intentaba conservar una actitud discreta.**

 **Era un acto de prudencia. Los Kuga podían ser una banda de maleantes, pero eso no significaba que fueran tontos. Por puro instinto, Natsuki sabía que tenía que ocultar sus diferencias de la mejor manera posible. Probablemente, era la única niña en toda la escuela que se esmeraba en los estudios para suspender un examen adrede, y aprendió a manipular las notas de tal modo que parecieran peores de lo que de verdad eran. Aprendió a vaciar furtivamente una lata de cerveza en el momento en que le daban la espalda, perforándola con un cuchillo y, cuando se excusaba para evitar ir con sus primos, se quedaba trabajando hasta medianoche.**

 **Sus artimañas fueron efectivas al principio, pero al final se le vio el plumero. Uno de sus maestros mencionó a un amigote borracho de su padre que Natsuki era la mejor alumna de la clase; sus tías y sus tíos empezaron a darse cuenta de que, a diferencia de sus primos, aquel chico nunca infringía la ley. En una familia que premiaba la lealtad y la confraternidad por encima de todo, ella era diferente. No podía haber peor pecado.**

 **Su padre montó en cólera. A pesar de que Natsuki había recibido palizas desde pequeño su padre sentía debilidad por los cinturones y por las correas-, cuando cumplió doce años, las palizas se convirtieron en una cuestión personal.**

 **La azotaba hasta dejarle la espalda y el pecho amoratados y, al cabo de una hora, volvía a azotarlo, esta vez centrándose en la cara y en las piernas del muchacho. Los maestros sabían lo que sucedía, pero fingían no darse cuenta, por temor a represalias con su familia. El _sheriff_ fingía no ver los moratones ni heridas cuando Natsuki volvía a casa después de la escuela. El resto de la familia no parecía tener ningún problema con la situación. Tate y sergey, sus primos mayores, le propinaban unas palizas tan espantosas como las que le daba su padre: Tate porque pensaba que Natsuki se lo merecía, y Sergey, simplemente por diversión.**

 **Alto, robusto y con los puños del tamaño de unos guantes de boxeo, Tate era extremadamente violento y perdía la paciencia con facilidad, aunque era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba. Sergey, en cambio, era malvado por naturaleza. Cuando tenía cuatro años, le clavó a otro niño un lápiz durante una pelea por un pastelito relleno de mantequilla y, antes de que lo expulsaran del colegio a los once años, envió a un compañero de clase al hospital. Incluso circulaban rumores de que a los diecisiete años había matado a un yakuza. Natsuki llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor no contraatacar. En vez de eso, aprendió a protegerse mientras soportaba la tunda de palos, hasta que sus primos se cansaban o se aburrían de golpearlo, o las dos cosas a la vez.**

 **De todas formas, se desmarcó de la familia. Jamás tendría trato con ellos. Con el tiempo aprendió que cuanto más chillaba, más la golpeaba su padre, así que permanecía callada. Su padre, además de ser un tipo extremamente violento, era un matón, y Natsuki sabía de forma instintiva que los matones solo luchaban en las batallas que sabían que podían ganar. Sabía que llegaría un día en que sería lo bastante fuerte como para desafiarlo, un día en que ya no le tendría miedo. Mientras recibía la lluvia de golpes, intentaba imaginar el coraje que había mostrado su madre al cortar todo vínculo con la familia.**

 **Natsuki se esmeró por agilizar el proceso de independencia del clan. Ató un saco relleno de trapos a un árbol y todos los días se ejercitaba durante horas, atizándole puñetazos; también hacía largas series de flexiones y abdominales, y levantaba pedruscos y piezas de motor tan a menudo como podía. Antes de cumplir los trece años, ya había ganado cuatro kilos de masa muscular, y aumentó otros cuatro kilos cuando cumplió los catorce. También estaba creciendo. A los quince años, era casi tan alta como su padre.**

 **En su adolescencia recordaba haber sentido como si no tuviera un propósito en su vida, siempre pensaba que le pasaban cosas malas y que se lo tenia merecido por ser parte de esa violenta familia, por supuesto que al conocer y convivir con Sakomizu ese pensamiento quedo completamente borrado de su mente, Su relación era extraña, pero eso no queria decir que le desagradara, Sakomizu le daba su espacio y el lo hacia con ella, las palabras sobraban entre ellos y disfrutaban los momentos de silencio juntos cuando trabajaban en el taller. Natsuki respetaba su relación. Respetaba a Sakomizu. A su manera, se había convertido en la persona más importante en su vida. No podía imaginar nada que pudiera alterar ese sentimiento.**

 **Hasta que apareció Shizuru Fujino.**

 **En Fukka solo había un instituto, y natsuki había ido con ella prácticamente toda su vida, la ojiverde era mayor por un año, pero eso no quería decir que shizuru fuera menos popular, la primera vez que intercambiaron unas palabras fue en la primavera de su antepenúltimo año en el instituto. Siempre había pensado que era preciosa, pero no era la única que lo creía. Ella era tremenda mente popular, la clase de chica que se sentaba rodeada de amigas en una mesa de la cafetería mientras los chicos y chicas intentaban llamar su atención. No solo era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sino que también era una de las animadoras del equipo del instituto. Si además se añadía que era rica y que la sentía tan inaccesible para ella como una actriz de la tele, era comprensible que nunca hubiera hablado con ella hasta que cierto día por asares del destino y claro, dos autos descompuestos, hicieron de eso una oportunidad.**

* * *

 **si les gusto, espero con ansias esos reviews que animan a seguir escribiendo. el martes subire el siguiente capitulo. buena vibraa!**


	2. See You Again

Holooooo!, bueno aqui les traigo la continuación de esta historia, pero antes de empezar, muchas gracias por estos primeros reviews, gracias por su apoyo y espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado en siguientes capitulos, dare lo mejor de mi para subir mas rapido los capitulos y asi puedan disfrutar una buena lectura.

para la personita que me pregunto sobre la pelicula y el libro, tienen el mismo nombre que mi adaptacion y es del escritor jonathan sparks.

sin mas. les dejo que lean. see ya!

* * *

 **2**

Natsuki había llegado al siguiente día unas horas después de que el sol hubiera iniciado su lento descenso hacia la línea del horizonte. En su vehículo, cruzó el río Ibi y tomó la autopista 55. A ambos lados de la carretera vio ranchos desperdigados, que se iban alternando con algún que otro granero de tabaco medio en ruinas.

El paisaje llano resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol de la tarde, y le pareció que nada había cambiado desde su marcha; a decir verdad, posiblemente nada había cambiado en el último siglo. Atravesó Niiza, Wako, Koto y Nerima pueblos que eran incluso más pequeños que Fukka. Por fin había llegado a su hogar, a pesar de que muchos de los recuerdos que guardaba eran dolorosos, fue allí donde trabó amistad con Sakomizu y donde había conocido a Shizuru. Uno a uno, empezó a reconocer los espacios que habían dado forma a su infancia y, en el silencio del coche, se preguntó en quién se habría convertido si Sakomizu y Shizuru no se hubieran cruzado en su vida. Pero, sobre todo, se preguntó cómo habría sido su vida si Mikoto no la hubiese acompañado ese 18 de julio del 2008..

A tres kilómetros de Fukka, natsuki distinguió la vieja carretera sin asfaltar que conducía hasta las tierras de su familia, e instintivamente se puso a pensar en su padre. Cuando ella estuvo en la prisión del condado, a la espera de ser juzgada, apareció un carcelero y le dijo que tenía visita. Al cabo de un minuto, su padre se hallaba delante de ella, masticando un palillo.

—Huir, salir con una chica rica, hacer planes… ¿Para qué? ¿Para acabar en la cárcel? Pensabas que eras mejor que yo, ¿eh? Pues no. Tú y yo somos iguales.

Natsuki vio el brillo malicioso en la expresión de su padre. No dijo nada; solo sentía un odio visceral hacia su progenitor, mientras lo desafiaba con ojos feroces desde un rincón de su celda. Había jurado que, pasase lo que pasase, nunca más le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

Al cabo de un minuto, llegó a Fukka. Atravesó el pueblo y cruzó el puente bajo el río Ibi que confluía con el río Kiso y Nagara. De niña, cuando intentaba evitar a su familia, a menudo se sentaba cerca del puente y observaba los veleros e imaginaba todos los puertos tan lejanos en los que debían de haber estado, los lugares que ella deseaba visitar.

Aminoró la marcha, completamente embelesada con aquel paisaje, como cuando era niña. El puerto deportivo estaba muy concurrido; en los barcos se adivinaba mucho ajetreo, con personas que trajinaban neveras portátiles o desataban los cabos que mantenían las embarcaciones unidas a tierra firme. Por el espejo retrovisor, avistó la pensión donde había reservado una habitación, pero todavía no se sentía lista para instalarse. En vez de eso, detuvo el vehículo junto al puente y se apeó, aliviada de poder estirar un poco las piernas.

Se volvió hacia el río Ibi y recordó que, en su desembocadura en la bahía de Tokio, era el río más ancho de Tokio, algo que muy poca gente sabía. Había ganado bastantes apuestas con esa pregunta tan trivial, en especial en las plataformas petrolíferas, donde prácticamente todo el mundo creía que era el Nagara, y al final no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que había sido Shizuru quien se lo dijo. Como siempre, se preguntó por ella: qué sería de su vida, dónde residiría, a qué se dedicaría… Estaba completamente segura de que estaba casada, y a lo largo de los años había intentado imaginar qué clase de hombre o mujer habría elegido. A pesar de que creía conocerla bien, no podía imaginarla riendo o durmiendo con otra persona, aunque tampoco importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar. Uno solo podía huir del pasado si accedía a un presente mejor, y seguramente eso era lo que había hecho Shizuru. Al parecer, todos excepto ella eran capaces de rehacer sus vidas; si bien era cierto que todo el mundo cometía errores y tenía algo de que arrepentirse, el error de Natsuki era diferente. Cargaría con él toda la vida. Volvió a pensar en Mikoto y en la familia que había destruido.

Con la vista fija en el agua, de repente se arrepintió de su decisión de haber regresado a Fukka. Allí no había nada para ella. Aun no podía comprender por qué Sakomizu había solicitado a su abogado que le avisara, no podía comprender el deseo expreso de querer que ella regresara al pueblo. Desde que recibió el mensaje, no había dejado de darle vueltas a eso, pero no le encontraba el sentido. Sakomizu jamás le había pedido que fuera a verlo; y el tampoco había ido nunca a visitarla. Aunque le escribía con regularidad, muy pocas veces recibía respuesta. Quería creer que Sakomizu tenía sus razones, fuesen cuales fuesen, pero en esos momentos no alcanzaba a comprenderlas.

Con el mortecino sol a la espalda, camino en dirección hacia el auto aparcado, mientras se montaba de nuevo en el coche, decidió que no le apetecía en absoluto entablar una conversación trivial con la propietaria de la pensión; quería estar sola, de repente sintió la necesidad de ir directamente a la casa de Sakomizu en donde muchos años antes, había constituido su refugio, y quiso volver a experimentar la sensación de paz que había encontrado allí, bajó la ventanilla para aspirar el intenso aroma a pino y a agua salada. La carretera zigzagueaba sorteando los árboles; a los pocos minutos, tomó la senda que conducía hasta la casa de Sakomizu.

El vehículo botaba sobre el suelo abultado con gruesas raíces y, después de tomar una última curva, divisó la casa, era igual a como la recordaba, el hermoso jardín que sakomizu había sembrado para Akari, su difunta esposa, había florecido esplendoroso como todos los añ ardilla se encaramó a un conejo y recorrió una de sus ramas dando saltitos; también vio un cardenal que trinaba desde un árbol, pero aparte de eso, el lugar parecía desierto. Enfiló hacia uno de los flancos de la casa, en dirección al taller. En aquel lado, la temperatura era más fresca por la sombra que le conferían unos cuantos pinos. Estaba examinando un vehículo clásico que debía de haber restaurado Sakomizu cuando el sonido de un carro acercándose hizo que levantara la mirada del auto.

Se sorprendió al ver que un BMW se aparcaba junto a su auto. Sabía que no era de alguno de los clientes de Sakomizu; aparte de estar demasiado limpio, el jamás habría conducido un coche que no fuera de su país, y no porque no se fiara de su calidad, sino porque no habría tenido las herramientas necesarias para repararlo. Además, Sakomizu siempre había sentido predilección por las camionetas, sobre todo por las fabricadas a principios de 1960. A lo largo de toda su vida, probablemente había comprado y restaurado media docena de ellas; luego las conducía durante un tiempo antes de venderlas a cualquiera que le hiciera una oferta. El hombreno lo hacía para ganar dinero, sino por el mero placer de restaurarlas.

Natsuki examino a la mujer que había bajado del automóvil, noto la mirada nostálgica que le provocaba ese lugar, camino hacia la entrada del taller y abrió la puerta, entonces el saludo que iba a pronunciar se quedó atorado en su garganta.

A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, vio que estaba más guapa de como la recordaba. Por lo que pareció un interminable momento, Natsuki no pudo decir nada. Se le ocurrió que quizá estaba sufriendo alucinaciones; parpadeó varias veces seguidas, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando. Ella era real y estaba allí, en aquel lugar que una vez había constituido un refugio para ambos.

Fue entonces, mientras Shizuru Fujino la miraba fijamente a través de los años, cuando Natsuki comprendió por qué Kaiji Sakomizu había insistido tanto en que regresara.

Ninguna de las dos parecía ser capaz de moverse ni de hablar, a medida que intentaban dejar atrás la sorpresa inicial. Lo primero que pensó Natsuki fue que Shizuru era mucho más hermosa en persona que en los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Su pelo castaño apresaba la mortecina luz del atardecer como oro bruñido, y sus ojos rojos eran intensos incluso a distancia. Pero mientras la miraba, poco a poco detectó unas diferencias sutiles. Su cara había perdido la dulzura de su juventud. Los ángulos en los pómulos eran más visibles y sus ojos parecían cansados, enmarcados por unos casi invisibles trazos de arrugas en las comisuras. Natsuki pensó de inmediato que los años la habían tratado muy bien, desde la última vez que la había visto, Shizuru se había convertido en una hermosa mujer madura.

Mientras tanto, la castaña también intentaba asimilar lo que veía. Natsuki llevaba una camisa de color negra con cuello en v junto con unos descoloridos pantalones vaqueros, que resaltaban sus caderas todavía angulosas y una cintura esbelta. Su sonrisa no había cambiado, pero llevaba el pelo oscuro más largo que cuando era adolescente. Sus ojos verdes eran tan impactantes como los recordaba, aunque le pareció detectar una nueva nota de recelo en ellos, la marca de alguien a quien le había tocado llevar una vida más dura de la esperada. Quizá fuera el resultado de verla allí, en aquel lugar donde habían compartido tantos momentos inolvidables, pero, en el vertiginoso estallido de emociones que la embargaba, a Shizuru no se le ocurría nada que decir.

—¿Shizuru? —balbuceó ella con cierto nerviosismo, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la mujer. Ella detectó la sorpresa en su voz al pronunciar su nombre, y fue eso lo que le hizo constatar que no estaba soñando, que ella era real.

«Está aquí —pensó—. Es ella.»

—Hola, Nat…suki —susurró.

La castaña escrutó su cara con interés, fijándose en los cambios originados por el paso del tiempo. Allí delante tenía a una mujer hecha y derecha, con la cara bronceada propia de alguien que pasaba muchas horas bajo el sol —¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Natsuki, al tiempo que le tocaba el brazo como si quisiera confirmar que ella no era fruto de su imaginación.

La pregunta la ayudó a recuperar la compostura, y de repente se recordó a sí misma en quién se había convertido. Shizuru retrocedió un paso.

—Lo más probable es que esté aquí por la misma razón que tú. ¿Hace mucho que has llegado al pueblo?

—No, acabo de llegar —contestó la ojiverde, preguntándose por el impulso que la había empujado a realizar aquella inesperada visita a la casa de Sakomizu—. No puedo creer que estés aquí. Tienes… muy buen aspecto.

—Gracias. —Por más que Shizuru intentaba controlar el rubor, notó que se le encendían las mejillas—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—No lo sabía —se excusó ella—. He sentido la necesidad de venir; te he visto llegar, he echado un vistazo y…

Cuando se calló, Shizuru terminó la frase por ella.

—Y me has encontrado.

—Sí. —Natsuki asintió y la miró a los ojos por vez primera—. Y te he encontrado.

-…Te ha llamado?- pregunto shizuru rompiendo la conexión que se había creado

-El abogado?- recibió un movimiento afirmativo de parte de la castaña- si, me cito mañana a las…

\- Diez- Termino sin poder evitar el contacto visual con la peliazul

-Si, así es-

Si las dos describieran ese momento estarían de acuerdo que seria, incomodo e inesperado.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-catorce años-

-quince- corrigio la peliazul-…pero quien lleva la cuenta-sonrió inocentemente

La intensidad de su mirada no había cambiado. Shizuru retrocedió otro paso, esperando que el espacio entre ellas suavizara la incómoda situación y que la ojiverde no se llevara una falsa impresión y enfiló despacio hacia el auto

—yo…tengo que irme, voy tarde…a la casa de mi madre… me esta esperando-dijo nerviosamente

Natsuki la contemplo con interés sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Oh, ok-enarco su ceño

-Gusto en verte- saludo con la mano

-Si, igualmente-

La castaña arranco el carro y avanzo hacia el camino empedrado, no sin antes mirar por el retrovisor a aquella mujer que habia provocado cosas maravillosas cuando era una adolescente, observó como ella se perdía en el interior del taller y notó que se le relajaban los hombros; no se había dado cuenta de la tensión acumulada.

* * *

Bien, pues eso seria todo por hoy, gracias por leer y comenten, que para mi es muy importante. nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capitulo


	3. nothing s gonna stop us now

hola hola!, debo agradecer la aceptación que empieza a tener la historia, debo aceptar que esta pareja de mai hime es mi favorita al hacer historias, y pues espero aprovechar esta inspiración que he tenido en estos momentos.

Igualmente muchas gracias por los reviews y prometo que cuando tenga tiempo contestare cada uno de ellos, quiero decirles que los leo y me agrada y anima mucho a seguir esta historia. sin mas los dejo con el tercer capitulo de Lo Mejor De Mi. saludos! ciaooo!

* * *

Otoño 2007

Aquel dia Natsuki se encontraba en squils, una cafeteria en la cual todos los adolecentes se juntaban para disfrutar el fin de semana con los amigos o alguna cita. Ella estaba teniendo una relajante tarde con la unica persona que podia llamar familia, Mikoto Kuga era su prima, una persona que como a ella, no le importaba llevar en "alto" el apellido kuga, era una chica divertida e inocente que buscaba siempre el lado bueno de las cosa. En ese momento sabia que su prima le estaba diciendo algo, pero ella no podía ponerle atención, y no es que no quisiera, mas bien, aquella chica, recargada en el balcón de la cafetería, robaba toda su atención.

-Natsuki, Natsuki!, la comida- dijo mikoto pasando su mano frente a sus ojos.

-He?… gracias Mai- respondió natsuki al ver poner una canasta con patatas fritas y una hamburguesa en la mesa-como estas?

-Vomito mucho-dijo inocentemente Mikoto

-Pero ya no, me siento bien, y eso es bueno-Mai era la novia de mikoto, habían comenzado una relación en segundo de secundaria y después de tres años aun se mantenían juntas.

-Se ve hermosa no crees?- dijo la pelinegra siguiendo con la mirada a su novia quien trabajaba en la cafetería.

-definitivamente-natsuki miro a su prima y vio como miraba al suelo con preocupación-estas bien?

-Va a ser duro pero haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para darles una buena vida… sus padres son buenos con nosotros…nos apoyan mucho…solo quieren…un nombre bíblico para el bebe-dijo sonriendo- que te parece Sora

-Pues es mejor que Rin- dijo bromeando

Mikoto rió y volvió su vista a la chica pelirroja que despachaba otra orden.

-Se que somos muy jóvenes pero, el otro día cuando sentí ese latidito… no se… pero me sentí muy feliz-dijo mirándola con ilusión

-Eso es maravilloso mikoto… se que seras una gran madre- dijo dándole unas palmadas en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Cuando el turno de Mai termino, las tres se encaminaron a sus respectivos autos, ellas conducían un VW del 86 mientras que natsuki manejaba una camioneta pick up de las antiguas, no habían avanzado ni media cuadra cuando el escarabajo empezó a dar problemas, Mai y Mikoto iban adelante de Natsuki, y atrás de ella se encontraban los chicos populares del colegio, entre ellos se encontraba ella, esos idiotas habían empezado a tocar el claxon para molestar a las chicas, Natsuki se había bajado de la camioneta, había dado una rápida mirada a los chicos que manejaban un convertible y después camino hacia el auto de la novia de su prima.

-Lo siento Natsuki… -se disculpo con nerviosismo la pelirroja- diles que lo siento

-Tranquila Mai…Mikoto, hay que empujarla-

La pelinegra se bajo apresurada y se posiciono detrás del coche, natsuki hizo lo mismo que la chica pero antes de empezar a empujar, los incontrolables pitidos volvieron a sonar, natsuki se reincorporo y le hizo una señal a mikoto de que esperara, se encamino hacia el convertible y miro seriamente al conductor.

-nos van a ayudar a empujar o nos van a seguir molestando- dijo en tono molesto

-lo siento, no volverá a suceder-había dicho el chico

-gracias- dijo natsuki- señorita- saludo cordial a la chica que la miraba con arrepentimiento en su mirada, se giro para volver con las chicas cuando el mismo chico volvió a pitar, sus gestos y sus puños se endurecieron pero siguió su camino hacia el auto sin darse cuenta que la chica se bajaba no sin antes insultar a sus amigos por lo infantil que se estaban comportando- gira a la derecha mai-grito natsuki cuando el VW empezó a andar, un cuerpo se posiciono a su lado y ayudo a empujar el corto tramo que faltaba.

-hola-saludo la chica a su lado

-ya puedes detenerte-indico natsuki dándole unos golpecitos al espejo de atrás

-quieres…que llame a una grúa?-volvió a romper el silencio

-no te preocupes, yo lo haré-

-… perdón por mis amigos, intentan hacerse los graciosos pero terminan siendo unos idiotas- dijo la chica mirando como natsuki metía mano al motor

-hee! Shizuru, vamonos!- dijo uno de los chicos que estaban en el auto

-ya voy!- respondió la chica

Natsuki la miro y segundos después se puso de pie, siendo seguida por la otra.

-venga shizuru!-insistió otro que iba en la parte de atrás

-tranquila, no tienes que quedarte-dijo natsuki mirándola fijamente

-oh…ok…bueno…-dijo desilusionada

-gracias…-

-si…de nada…-

-vamos shizuru!, pierdes el tiempo con ella!-

-…adios- dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar a natsuki

-adios-respondio

La hermosa chica subio al auto y el chico arranco rapidamente, antes de que se perdiera de vista, noto que la chica volteaba a verla.

-no quiero que te ofendas porque eres mi prima y te quiero…pero eres idiota o que?, acaso no te diste cuenta que la chica hermosa empujo el auto para hablar contigo?-

-lo ha hecho porque ha sido amable-dijo natsuki tomandose de la cintura

-claro que es amable y guapa tambien-agrego mikoto

-si es muy guapa-coincidio mai

-vale, basta-corto la conversacion natsuki- ahora sube, deberia arrancar ya

La pareja se miro y sonrio negando con la cabeza, se subieron al auto y sin antes darle las gracias, se retiraron del lugar.

Esa misma tarde, natsuki subio a la enorme torre de agua que era su escondite, tenia en sus manos un libro de fisica, solo lo ojeaba ya que su mente estaba ocupada en lo que habia sucedido hace un par de horas, el atardecer pintaba el cielo hermosamente con un tono naranja violasio, a lo lejos se encontraban dos enormes montañas que resguardaban el fiordo del pueblo, solo ahí arriba se sentia libre y segura.

Despues de unos dias al terminar las clases iba distraida con un libro, instintivamente levanto su mirada y se encontro con la misma chica de ayer mirando el motor de su automovil, dudo en si acercarse o no para finalmente terminar al lado de ella.

-… bfff-bufo la chica- gire la llave y no paso nada...-miro hacia los ojos de su acompañante- ¿que opinas?, tu crees que sea el karma por lo del otro dia?-

-yo creo que el universo hace justicia rapidamente- dijo resiviendo una dulce risa de la chica

-ara ara… pero si hablas-sonrio complacida la chica- y ademas de todo, eres graciosa

-hola shizuru!- saludo un par de chicas que pasaba

-hola-respondio educadamente la chica

Natsuki la miro, y dejo su libro para mover unos cables que no estaban en su lugar.

-anda, pruebalo-

-esta bien-acepto caminando hacia el asiento del conductor, al girar la llave el carro encendio y una sonrisa alegre se acentuo en su rostro-vaya, ha funcionado-

-los cables de la bateria estaban desconectados, nos es grave,suele pasar-

-gracias-dijo la chica sin dejar de verla- por cierto…soy shizuru

-lo se… soy natsuki-

-lo se- sonrio picara mente

Natsuki hizo ademan de decir algo mas pero nada salio de su boca.

-acaso dirás algo mas?- levanto traviesa mente su ceja

-… mi prima dice que tratabas de hablar conmigo el otro dia-

-asi fue-respondió sin titubear

-dice que lo eche a perder-

-lo hiciste-

Natsuki agacho la mirada y trato de evitar la intensa mirada de la otra chica

-no sabes coquetear cierto?-llamo su atención shizuru

-supongo que no-dijo timidamente

-y que haras al respecto?- pero de nuevo recibió solo silencio de parte de la chica-ok, mmm, esto no esta fluyendo-sonrió confundida-ya se, hagamos esto, quiero que lo medites… y nos vemos en squils…el sábado a las seis?, puedes?-termino recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza- eso es un si?

-si-sonrio por primera vez natsuki

-bien, tal vez… aprendas a coquetear conmigo para el sábado-sonrio coqueta mente

Shizuru subio a su coche y salio del estacionamiento de la escuela, minutos despues natsuki hizo lo mismo, el camino a su casa habia sido el mejor que habia tenido en años, al llegar estaciono la camioneta en la terraceria encontrándose con tíos y primos borrachos tirados en la tierra y el pasto, y otros tantos disparaban a los arboles cercanos por simple diversión, entro a su casa y escucho las voces de su padre hablando con sus primos Tate y Sergey, camino sin mirar a esa dirección pero su padre habia sido mas rapido y la detuvo antes de que pudiera escapar.

-a donde crees que vas natsuki- la chica trago saliva y dirigió sus paso hacia la sala- esperaba que saludaras-sonrio sinica mente su padre

-hola- fue lo único que dijo

-eres linda- dijo una prostituta que tenia sentada en sus piernas su padre

-si es linda, igual que su padre- rio sonoramente- anda siéntate, vamos a jugar un poco-señalo una baraja que estaba en la mesa

-no, lo siento, tengo tareas que hacer-

-se cree mas lista que nosotros-susurro tate barajeando las cartas

El mayor la miro y quito a la mujer de su regazo

-es eso cierto?, acaso te crees mas lista que nosotros?-

-no señor-

-eres demasiado buena para esta familia-

-no señor-

-bien, porque aquí es donde perteneces- tomo unas llaves y se las lanzo a la chica-toma, quiero que afines la camioneta, tenemos una entrega mañana y tu…vendras con nosotros-

-yo…no puedo ir mañana, tengo algo que hacer-

El patriarca se levanto y en tres pasos ya se encontraba frente a frente de natsuki.

-no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije verdad- el sonido de un golpe rompió la tensión del momento, el rostro de natsuki miraba hacia su derecha, poco a poco fue girandolo y se enfrento a los furiosos ojos de su padre

-…no voy…

-no vas a que?-interrumpió su padre dándole otro puñetazo- tu enserio aprendes estúpidamente lento, ese es un muy mal habito sabes-sonrió-… asi que…todavía tienes algo que hacer el sábado?

Natsuki mantenía los puños apretados y su respiración se había agitado, aun asi, termino dando una seña de aceptacion con la cabeza.

-si, si señor- dijo con seguridad y sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su padre

-quiere que la golpes mas tio-se escucho la voz de sergey

-sergey podrías…-dijo el mayor girando a ver a su sobrino, de repente se volteo con el puño listo para golpear el rostro de su hija, lo que no esperaba es que la menor tuviera buenos reflejos y tomara su puño antes de impactarlo en su ojo, natsuki empujo la mano de su padre haciendo que diera un paso hacia atrás- quieres golpearme?- se mofo el mayor- golpeame…y te arrepentiras-amenazo

Aquella noche, sin saber adónde ir, se refugió en el taller de coches de Sakomizu. Cuando este la encontró a la mañana siguiente, le apuntaba con una escopeta justo al pecho.

-Ó eres el pero ladrón de autos en el planeta ó tienes una historia que contar… como te llamas- pregunto analisandola unos segundos para despues ponerse el arma en la espalda

-Natsuki kuga-

-Tu padre es Seiya Kuga?-

-Si,señor- agacho avergonzada la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual

-Que desgracia para ti-la miro seriamente-que te paso en el ojo?- pregunto al notar la mancha negra que rodeaba la zona

-Me…estrelle con un arbol-mintio

-Un arbol con un buen puño-respondio, el viejo suspiro y camino hacia la entrada de su cobertizo

Natsuki se levanto, tomo su mochila y lo siguio, le pidió trabajo, no había ninguna razón para que Sakomizu se sintiera obligado a ayudarla. No solo era una extraña, sino que, además, pertenecía a la familia Kuga. El hombre se secó las manos en el enorme pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo trasero al tiempo que escrutaba a la muchacha como si intentara averiguar sus intenciones, luego sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. En esa época, Sakomizu tenía setenta y un años, y hacía dos que se había quedado viudo. Cuando habló, Natsuki pudo oler el tufo a alcohol en su aliento. Su voz era ronca, debido a los cigarrillos Camel sin filtro que fumaba desde la infancia.

—Supongo que sabes desguazar coches, pero ¿sabes volver a montarlos?

—Sí, señor —contestó Natsuki.

—¿Tienes que ir a la escuela, hoy?

—Sí, señor.

—Entonces, cuando acabes las clases, pásate por aquí y veremos qué sabes hacer.

Natsuki no faltó a la cita después de clase. Se esforzó por hacerlo lo mejor que pudo. Estuvo lloviendo casi toda la tarde. Cuando Natsuki volvió a colarse sigilosamente en el taller por la noche para refugiarse de la tormenta, Sakomizu la estaba esperando. Pegó una fuerte calada a su Camel sin filtro, escrutó a Natsuki sin hablar y luego se levanto y se dirigio hacia la parte trasera de su camioneta.

-Que hace?- pregunto natsuki

El anciano tomo una frazada y se la lanzo en los brazos.

-Ese catre de allá debe ser mas cómodo que el auto-dijo señalando un rincón- el agua de la llave se puede tomar…si causas problemas o algo se llega a perder, sera el sheriff quien vendrá a despertarte la próxima ves, esta claro?-

-Si, señor- dijo casi en un hilo de voz

-Dije que si esta claro-

-Si, señor!-

Natsuki no volvió a pasar ni una noche más en las tierras de su familia. Sakomizu no le exigía ningún alquiler por dormir en el taller, y Natsuki se compraba su propia comida.

El sabado tan esperado había llegado, shizuru se encontraba en squils esperando la llegada de la otra chica, apenas habian pasado unos minutos y sentia su cuerpo temblar de los nervios, había pedido solo un vaso de agua mientras miraba a sus amigos y chicos de la escuela ir y venir.

-Hola shizuru-saludo un grupo de chicas que estaba segura iban con ella en matematicas

-hola-respondió el saludo con una sonrisa

El tiempo pasaba y su esperada cita no se había presentado, molesta, camino hacia la chica con la que la había visto la semana pasada.

-en donde esta?- interrumpió a la pelinegra, quien mantenía una charla con otros dos chicos

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche y natsuki aun se mantenía concentrada trabajando en un auto que sakomizu le había encargado reparar, queria mantener su mente ocupada ya que cada ves que pensaba en shizuru sentada en squils esperando su llegada, sentía su corazón empequeñecer, de repente escucho el motor de un carro acercándose, hecho un vistazo al frente y aun al reconocerlo mantuvo su atención en su trabajo, definitivamente, no quería dar la cara. Los paso de unas zapatillas se acercaron a donde estaba ella pero ni una sola palabra se pronuncio asi que finalmente decidió mirar a la otra chica que tenia al frente.

-decidí no ir- fue la primera en hablar

-si, lo deduje- respondio molesta shizuru

-no sabia como avisarte-

-oh, estaba en squils, pudiste haberme avisado ahí-

Natsuki la miro, y volvio su mirada al automovil.

-vives aquí?-dijo shizuru mirando el catre y todo a su alrededor

\- es un juego lo que estas haciendo verdad, un experimento cientifico que estas haciendo con tus amigos?-hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de la castaña

Shizuru rio y se paso los dedos por el cabello

-que locura?- dijo sin perder la sonrisa

-locura?-rio sarcástica mente natsuki- o es que acaso te gustan los casos perdidos?

-no, tal vez me gustan mucho las chicas listas que no han tenido ningun privilegio-solto molesta

-si claro-

-…no lo entiendes-dijo débilmente la chica girándose y encaminándose a su auto

Segundos despues regresaba con un enojo notable

-sabes que!, solo queria una cita!, queria salir por ahí y que me invitaras un té o quizas un helado…hago un par de preguntas, tu haces otras cuantas y si resulta que nos gustan las respuestas podriamos planear otra cita, pero si eso es mucho pedir, entonces olvidalo-la miro, natsuki le devolvia la mirada pero no dijo nada, shizuru resoplo y se volvio hacia su coche.

Natsuki medito unos segundos, se levanto de donde estaba y con fuerza cerro el cofre del carro, apenas habia dado un par de pasos cuando noto que shizuru habia regresado de nuevo, las dos se detuvieron y se miraron unos minutos, la otra chica se acerco lentamente a natsuki y cuando estuvo a unos centimetros acaricio con cuidado su ojo morado.

-Es por eso que no queria verte en público- dijo agachando la mirada

-Pues entonces vayamos a un lugar privado- dulcifico su voz

Habian comprado un gran bote de helado, natsuki se habia decidido en llevarla a su escondite, la gran torre de agua que daba vista al hermoso fiordo.

-Que haras cuando termines el bachillerato-pregunto shizuru

-…eeh.-rio

-bueno, te dire lo que hare yo- prosiguio-voy a estudiar en la universidad de kioto, despues... hare una maestria en psicologia infantil y politicas publicas, quiero hacer mis practicas en un buffete de abogados y despues de estudiar leyes trabajare en beneficencia en otro pais trabajando con problemas infantiles-finalizo comiendo una cucharada de helado

-trabajaras con niños?-

-Si- sonrio sinceramente

-Quieres tener una bonita familia?-

-Si, me gustaria- dijo la castaña mirando el cielo estrellado-… quiero una niña…y llamarla kaori

-Kaori…es un hermoso nombre-susurro natsuki mirando penetrantemente a shizuru

Las dos se quedaron en un comodo silencio, entonces la castaña sintio como la morena tomaba timidamente su mano, los ojos rojos de la chica miraron aquellos esmeralda que brillaban con el reflejo de la luna y sonrio, la peliazul le devolvió la sonrisa y al mismo tiempo dirigieron su mirada hacia el cielo.

-este es un hermoso lugar…jamas vi tantas estrellas-

-me gustan las estrellas, me siento mas cerca de ellas estando aquí arriba…cuando era niña construi mi propio telescopio, no tenia la misma resolución que los demas pero…funcionaba bien-

-wow…construiste tu propio telescopio?-exclamo sorprendida

-oh, no es tan dificil-

-si, para ti tal vez-

Las dos rieron y de repente shizuru la miro seriamente.

-porque desapareciste por un tiempo de la escuela?-

-acaso me observabas?-

-ara…pero siempre lo he hecho-sonrio-ahora, responde mi pregunta

-…bueno-dijo natsuki poniendose seria- mi padre me saco de la escuela a los dieciséis, dijo…que me necesitaba en casa-

-y como te sentiste?

-no se, supongo que no me gusto mucho, hice todo para que me dejara volver-

-te sentiste incomoda al regresar?-

-un poco…yo…solo quiero terminar, he irme…entiendes?-

-lo entiendo-dijo acariciando el dorso de su mano- asi que dime -decidio cambiar el tema- a que universidad quieres ir-

-…crees que todos iremos a la universidad?-dijo incredula natsuki

-las personas que construyen sus propios telescopios lo hacen- dijo la castaña, haciendo que volvieran a reir

-no lo se…es algo que no puedo hacer ahora-

-es algo que quieres hacer?-

-¿Te interesa?-

-¿Por qué no respondes?-

Natsuki rio, y suspiro

-algun dia vas a ser una muy buena abogada-la miro a los ojos

-quieres hacerlo o no?-dijo sin despegar su mirada de la chica

-…no-

Shizuru la observo y una sonrisa empezó a nacer en sus labios.

-eres muy mala mintiendo-rio-…me gusta-

El tiempo habia transcurrido muy rapido en opinion de las dos, pero ya era tarde y shizuru tenia que llegar a su casa o sus padres se molestarían, las dos caminaban hacia el auto de la ojirubi quien llevaba puesta la chamarra de cuero negro que natsuki le habia prestado por el frio, la castaña se detuvo bajo el arbol que estaba en el jardin de sakomizu y volvio a mirar la noche estrellada.

-me gustaria volver a salir contigo- se sonrojo la peliazul por el impulso que habia tenido- me bañaria y esta vez si llegaria a la cita-sonrio, haciendo reir a shizuru tambien-…que opinas?-

-lo prometes?- la miro traviesa mente

-si, lo prometo-

Las dos se miraron penetrante mente, natsuki se acerco lentamente a ella haciendo que la ojirubi tragara saliva pero antes de que si quiera estuviera a medio paso de la castaña cambio su rumbo hacia el arbol, shizuru enarco una ceja y giro a verla contrariada, pero entonces se dio cuanta del porque de la accion de la ojiverde, ella se habia acercado a cortar una hermosa flor de un color rojo intenso, la morena se sonrojo y tímidamente se la dio, shizuru sonrio y sintio su corazon latir tan rapido como si hubiese corrido un maraton, miro la flor y despues a natsuki, sorpresibamente se acerco robandole un beso a la morena, fue un corto y timido beso pero fue suficiente para erizar sus pieles, al separarse la castaña toco sus labios.

-supongo que queria hacerlo- se sonrojo la ojirubi

-yo tambien queria hacerlo-

-me agrada escucharlo-se mordio el labio

Entonces, otro beso fue robado ahora por parte de la morena, uno mas largo y lleno de un deseo que habia estado reprimido por bastante tiempo.

-…no me molestaria volver a repetirlo- dijo la ojiverde

-entonces hazlo-dijo apenas en un hilo de voz la otra chica, Natsuki acepto y volvio a acercarse a ella, shizuru rodeo sus manos en su cuello mientras la ojiverde la abrazaba delicadamente por la cintura

Aquel dia, habian tenido su primer beso.

Mientras realizaban prácticas con los tubos de ensayo y estudiaban juntos para los exámenes de aquel semestre, Natsuki se dio cuenta de que Shizuru no era como la había imaginado. En primer lugar, le sorprendió que no pareciera importarle ser una Fujino y que ella fuera una Kuga. Tenía una risa franca y sana, ademas era muy inteligente y cuando sonreía ponía carita de niña traviesa, como si supiera algo que nadie más sabía. Su cabello era de un esplendoroso color castaño claro, y sus ojos, rojos y de mirar suave eran como los pétalos de los tulipanes de sakomizu. A veces, mientras garabateaban alguna ecuación en los cuadernos, ella le tocaba suavemente el brazo para preguntarle algo, y a ella se le quedaba impregnado aquel tacto en la piel durante horas. A menudo, por las tardes, en el taller, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y a medida que se acercaba el final de curso, empezaron a pasar más y más tiempo juntas. Hasta entrada la primavera, no consiguió aunar el coraje necesario para pedirle que fuera su novia formalmente.

* * *

Tercer capitulo terminado, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

sigan leyendo. sigan escribiendo, inviten a personas a leer la historia jaja... en fin. nos vemos pronto y viva la vida!

ciao!


End file.
